I Don't Know You Anymore
by brionyjae
Summary: Draco made a mistake. He betrayed Harry Potter to the Dark Lord. He just didn't know how hard the consequences were going to be. Inspired by Savage Garden's 'I don't know you anymore'. HD Slash!


**Disclaimer ** I don't own any of J.K Rowling's characters, or any of her creations. I also don't own the lyrics to "I Don't Know You Anymore" by Savage Garden.

I don't even own my own computer, so why would I own any of J.K Rowling's creations!

This songfic has the lyrics to "Savage Garden – I don't know you anymore" in it. I just woke up one morning with that song in my head so I just had to write a songfic on it.

**Warning **This story contains slash! That means guys/guys! If you don't like slash, then don't read! ) That is your one and only warning.

Please review when you've finished reading, I need feedback. I think this story will be a one-shot, but if you (for some reason) think it should continue, please let me know (and tell me what would make a good plot to carry on with)

* * *

I Don't Know You Anymore

"Hello?"

"Hello, is Ha – James there please?"

"Yeah, speaking. Why, who is this?"

Your voice was full with suspicion. I took a deep breath.

"It's Draco. Draco Malfoy. I was wondering –"

I was cut short by the hanging-up tone sounding in my ear. Numb, I pressed the button that Granger had told me would end the call. Granger had told me a lot lately. She told me how to get hold of you, and how to use a telephone.

But it was no use.

_I would like to visit you for a while  
Get away, and out of this city  
Maybe I shouldn't have called but someone had to be the first to break  
We can go sit on your back porch  
Relax  
Talk about anything  
It doesn't matter  
I'll be courageous if you can pretend that you've forgiven me_

We were in love once. I'm still in love with you. You're probably thinking 'how can someone who betrayed me love me?'

I made a mistake. I'm not proud of it either. Only perfect people make no mistakes. I'm not perfect. So why can't you forgive me for that one mistake?

I know why. I made more than one mistake. I lied to you. I told you that Voldemort was using me. He was not in control of me. I had nothing to do with him. And you believed me.

And I'm sorry.

_Because I don't know you anymore  
I don't recognise this place  
The picture frames have changed and so has your name  
We don't talk much anymore  
We keep running from the pain  
But what I wouldn't give to see your face again_

Granger told me a lot about you. How you moved to London after graduating from Hogwarts. After defeating Voldemort in our seventh year.

She told me you changed your name to James Evans. James from your father, Evans from your mother. You cut yourself off from the wizarding world, and lived as a muggle.

You never told me that though. I never heard from you since that day a year ago, when you found out that I had betrayed you.

I'll never forget how upset you were when you confronted me, and found that I had been working for Voldemort. You screamed at me. You asked why I used you. I tried to make you see the truth. I tried to make you see that I wasn't using you – I was actually in love with you.

You didn't believe me. You thought I was only with you to bring Voldemort closer to you. That wasn't true. It started out as that, but I fell in love with you on the way.

_Springtime in the city  
Always such relief from the winter freeze  
The snow was more lonely than cold if you know what I mean  
Everyone's got an agenda  
Don't stop keep that chin up you'll be alright  
Can you believe what a year its been  
Are you still the same?  
Has your opinion changed?_

You broke my heart that day. I suppose I deserved it. But that thought didn't make it any easier.

After you left me, I was a total mess. I was still in love with you. Unable to let go.

Not that I didn't try to move on. I had a job in the Ministry for Magic. It was more to keep myself distracted and busy than to get money.

But did it work? No. I quit, and spent the next couple of months in severe depression. I even thought of killing myself. I didn't want to live.

_Because I don't know you anymore  
I don't recognise this place  
The picture frames have changed and so has your name  
We don't talk much anymore  
We keep running from these sentences  
But what I wouldn't give to see your face again_

By then I was living on the street, with only the clothes on my back and a thin blanket.

It was Granger who saved me. She was walking past, head bowed against the winter gale. 'Hermione' I had managed to croak. She looked around, and I could tell she didn't believe her eyes. She saw me shivering violently, dirty and dying.

Granger took me back to her apartment, and I showered and ate for the time in ages. We talked about you – she told me where you had ended up. I was crying then.

How could you have gone on with your life so easily? As if you had never known me. How did you let go?

_I know I let you down  
Again and again  
I know I never really treated you right  
I've paid the price  
I'm still paying for it everyday_

I knew then that I had to get in touch with you. See you. Talk to you.

But I couldn't impose on Granger like that. I mean, what favours did I ever do for her?

So I got a job – a very low paying job – but a job at the Leaky Cauldron. It earned me enough to rent a tiny flat near to my work. I was rebuilding my life.

The thought of you kept me going. I never forgot what Granger had told me to do to get hold of you. It was imprinted in my brain, never to fade. There was light at the end of the tunnel once more.

_So maybe I shouldn't have called  
Was it too soon to tell  
Oh what the hell  
It doesn't really matter  
How do you redefine something that never really had a name?  
Has your opinion changed?_

I had hope. I would make up for my mistake. How, I had no idea. But I would do it.

_Because I don't know you anymore  
I don't recognise this place  
The picture frames have changed and so has your name  
We don't talk much anymore  
We keep running from the pain  
But what I wouldn't give to see your face again_

Hand trembling, I dialled your telephone number.

"Hello?"

Your voice sounded irritated, and that did it. I broke into quiet sobs.

"Harry Potter," I choked out. "Please, I'm sorry. I love you. I want you." I was whispering now. "I can't let go."

There was a silence. Your breathing sounded uneven.

"I forgive you."

You were crying too.

"I never moved on. I love you Draco Malfoy."

_I see your face  
I see your face_

_

* * *

_

The End

What did you think? Was it a good ending? I was going to make Harry mean, and not forgive Draco, but I just couldn't. It would have been too sad.

I thrive on reviews, so if you want more stories from me, review!

Remember to review! Thanks!


End file.
